


Barside Surprise

by AngryCapper



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, greentext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryCapper/pseuds/AngryCapper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy's taken a day off, much to the surprise to everyone. She decides to go to a bar in the Nocturnal District, only to be surprised by the appearance of someone very familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barside Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A greentext written for /ztg/ on 4chan, for the Nocturnal District - Thematic Thursday.

>Judy sat alone in the bar booth. Booth 12.  
>The words of her mother echoed in her mind, ‘married to her work’, that she should get out to ‘find a real boyfriend that’s not the job description of being a cop’.  
>She wasn’t married to her work! Just… Enthusiastic, more so than the average mammal.  
>The rabbit munched on a veggie chip, scrolling through her phone absentmindedly, not entirely sure why she was even there.  
>Was it to prove her mother wrong? Or was it some little desire buried within her to find someone nice?  
>She shook her head and put those thoughts away, she would just let things happen. She focused on other things…

>The bar.  
>Seemed nice, had mood lighting, there were both prey and predators in there.  
>Not too many mammals, nor too few.  
>No eardrum shatteringly loud music, instead, a nice tune at a moderate volume played by a live band.  
>The bar, located in the Nocturnal District, had good reviews. The food was definitely decent, she hadn’t tried any of the drinks yet.  
>Maybe she was waiting for someone to buy her one.  
>What was wrong? She began to think to herself, she looked good, made sure she smelled good, groomed her fur well enough, wore nice clothes.  
>So why wasn’t anyone approaching her?  
>She sighed, the bar was definitely popul-  
>Her ears perked up suddenly  
>”Hey who’s the Bunny in Booth 12?”  
>Booth 12! That’s her booth!  
>She looked over, there was a cheetah interested in her!  
>The Bartending kangaroo looked up at the cheetah.  
>”Mate, that’s Nikkos bun.”  
>Judy was taken aback  
>Nikko? Nikkos bun? Who was Nikko? Why was she… His bun? Was she the bun, or was it someone who looked like her? More questions zipped through her mind.  
>The cheetah looked about as shocked as her, “Oh.”  
>The feline just sat down and ordered a beer.  
>What? With just a mention of this Nikkos name, he drops interest?  
>Judy began to tap her feet rapidly in irritation.  
>If she ever met this Nikko character she would give him an earful. She pulled up her text messages.  
>She tapped her phone a few times… -Hey Nick, you said you knew everyone. Do you know a Nikko/Nicko that hangs around the Nocturnal District?-

>The frustrated rabbit was just about to send it when the door to the bar opened.  
>The band stopped playing. People stopped drinking, talking, eating, and they looked.  
>Like the world halted. Judy held her breath.  
>The one who entered was a fox.  
>That must be Nikko.  
>He wore a casual dress shirt with a striped tie, sunglasses, with his suit draped over his shoulder.  
>Her nose twitched, determination clearly visible on her face.  
>There was something familiar about him… His smell? The color of his fur? Maybe the way he walked?  
>It didn’t stop her though. She leapt to her feet, standing straight up.  
>Nikko’s swagger came to a halt when he turned to look at her, like a car crashing into a wall.  
>He stood frozen for exactly half a second.  
>Everyone in the bar looked over to what he was looking at  
>Judy.  
>She stared at Nikko  
>Nikko stared at her  
>Everyone, as if on cue, went back to what they were doing.  
>The music started again, at a low volume at first but it grew louder.  
>The realization happened fairly quickly.  
>Nikko is Nick.

>He tore his eyes from her and walked to the bartender.  
>Judy looked away, towards the seat in front of her, slowly sitting down. The words, ‘Nikko’s Bun’, were finally making sense.  
>She was Nick’s Bun.  
>She blushed and felt a swell of happiness in her breast  
>Wait she hadn’t agreed to that.  
>She sat down fully and put her phone into her purse, perking up her ears in Nick's direction.  
>”The usual then eh Nikko?”  
>”And a carrot cake.”  
>The kangaroo chuckled, “That’s the bunny you’ve been mentioning then?”  
>”Have I mentioned her here?” Nick asked innocently,  
>The bartending kangaroo was unfazed, ”After every first drink you have.”  
>Judy couldn’t see him, but she could hear him. A tiny grin appeared on the rabbit's face.  
>She hadn’t had anything like this on him since the tax evasion recording.  
>She heard two glasses be set on the counter. Nick was coming now.

>The rabbit had a small smirk on her face as Nick sat in front of her, placing the cocktail glass of carrot cake in front of her.  
>Nick’s own drink was in a highball glass, orange like his fur, iced with a slice of lime as garnish, with a red straw.  
>The fox saw her smirk.  
>The rabbit stayed quiet.  
>Seconds passed until Nick broke the silence, “So Car-”  
>”You volunteered to be on patrol tonight.”  
>Nick’s ears went down, Judy held power in this conversation.  
>And she was savoring every moment of it.  
>The orange fox took a sip of his orange drink, “I-”  
>”I wonder what Chief Bogo would have to say. If he hears about this.” Judy smiled at him devilishly.  
>His ears perked up, he caught onto the ‘if’. Judy chose her words carefully.  
>The bartender said that after one drink, Nick would loosen his tongue.  
>Judy gently rubbed the rim of her glass and watched the fox.  
>After several more seconds of silence, he grabbed his glass to take another sip.  
>Just as he finished and moved to put the glass down, Judy put her finger on the bottom of the glass, stopping him from putting it down any further.  
>”How about a few more sips, Nikko?” The bunny playfully asked,  
>Nick took a deep breath and complied. Downing nearly half his drink.  
>”Now, what’s this about me being your… What was the word, your bun?”  
>The fox glanced to the side, “Well. That’s actually from the Bartender.” He explained,  
>”And these mentions?” Judy leaned forwards and rested her chin on her hands, eager to know, she had to know what Nick had been saying about her.  
>Especially when the bartender coined her as ‘Nick’s Bun’.

>She noticed Nick’s face relax. She purposely gave him room, a possible advantage. Just as planned.  
>She saw the faint twinge of a smile at the edges of Nick’s mouth.  
>”Carrots. If you really must know.”  
>Judy took a sip of her cocktail. Tasted of carrot cake, as its name suggests.  
>The fox leaned in, imitating the rabbit. Their faces closer.  
>”I may have mentioned how fast you are, faster than I ever could be.”  
>Flattery. Judy thought to herself, that can’t be the only thing.  
>The little change in her expression must have indicated to Nick that he needed to say more.  
>”May have mentioned how you hustled one of the best hustlers around.”  
>She smiled a little bit, that was a moment of pride.  
>”How you always manage to look beautiful, even after tackling a perp into the mud.”  
>Hah. Mere flattery won’t- What? Judy was surprised, her ears going down at the word. Her chin lifted from her hands slightly.  
>Nick’s smile grew, he took advantage of the room she gave him.  
>”I had to look for another word, since you don’t like being called cute. Took me a moment, but beautiful fits.” He continued, “Fits you well.”  
>Judy’s heart was thumping, this is what she was looking for. Right?  
>He leaned in closer, a little bit too close.  
>”But… That doesn’t mean you’re not cute.” He whispered.  
>Judy closed her eyes as Nick’s face approached her, not sure what to expect.  
>Then she heard the slurping of a straw. Her eyes shot open and looked to where it was coming from.  
>Nick was sipping his drink. He moved it!  
>Her heart was hammering like a machine gun. And he had a stupid grin on his face.  
>”What?!”

>Nick gave her a smug smile, leaning back into his seat, “Were you expecting something else, Carrots?”  
>Judy stared in disbelief. Nick had never been this bold before. Was it the drink? Or was it something else?  
>She bolted up and stormed towards the Bartender.  
>The Bartender put another two glasses onto the counter and winked.  
>Judy grabbed the two glasses without saying a word, walking back to Booth 12.  
>”Back so soon Carrots?”  
>Judy downed the rest of her first Carrot Cake cocktail quickly. She had to think of something.  
>Nick had been getting more physical with her, starting last week. At first she thought nothing of it.  
>Maybe… Yes. And it wasn’t like she hated the contact either.  
>The rabbit gave him a sly smile, “I can’t leave you alone for even a minute Nick.”  
>”I’m not going to leave and hustle anyone Carrots, if that’s what you’re thinking.”  
>She saw Nick reach for his drink, she intercepted it.  
>”Carrots what are…”  
>The rabbit put the fox’s paw on her cheek  
>”Because I’m Nikko’s Bun.”

>Nick glanced into her eyes, before looking back at her cheek. He rubbed it with his paw for a few seconds.  
>Feeling her soft fur, and her cheek underneath, her warmth.  
>For the past week, all he had been doing was brushing her arms or hands.  
>Touching her back, or her shoulders.  
>Nothing like this.  
>Judy could tell he was enjoying it, something was clearly affecting him, she didn’t know exactly what though.  
>Her thoughts were a mess, half keeping track of the plan, half wandering to Nick.  
>He wasn’t exhibiting any symptoms of drug use, so all of this was him.  
>A few seconds more passed before he slid his hand away from her cheek and grasp.  
>He took a swig of his drink, finishing it off, ignoring the straw.  
>The fox cleared his throat, “Uh, what’s gotten into you?”  
>”I’ve noticed your little caresses.” She replied, “I’m giving you a sneak peek.”  
>Nick blinked twice, his ears slowly going down, “A sneak peek?”  
>It took him a second to process what was going on, “Oh!”  
>Judy gazed at the clock on the wall, Nick had just finished his patrol.  
>Nick followed her gaze and saw the time as well, “We should get going then.”  
>He chugged some of his second drink and got up, paying for the drinks on the table.  
>Judy slowly got up as well, keeping her eyes on the fox.  
>Nick was definitely not acting like himself, and she was going to find out why that was.  
>She left her second drink untouched as the two left the bar to get a taxi.

>Judy was strong, agile, and smart. Through months of tough police training, she was able to do things most rabbits weren’t.  
>But practically dragging her now off duty partner by the hand through the halls of her apartment complex  
>Trying to maintain a front while internally, her heart was pounding, her face felt warmer than usual  
>Probably the alcohol. The blushing didn’t help.  
>That was difficult.  
>She was bringing Nick to her apartment. Her partner. A Fox.  
>”Carrots you’re going kind of fast.” Nick commented.  
>She ignored it, her thoughts were elsewhere.  
>What would her parents say?  
>What would her sisters and brothers think?  
>Even though it was all part of a playful scheme, she was still bringing a Fox into her apartment.  
>She couldn’t stop smiling. Did this excite her?  
>Finally she reached her door and pulled out her keys, fumbling with them for a second.  
>”Eager for a good time Carrots?” Nick playfully asked, he leaned on her door frame.  
>Judy glanced down and got the door open, pulling Nick in by the tie.  
>She practically threw him onto her bed. It was now or never.  
>Nick leaned back onto his elbows.  
>Judy climbed onto the bed, and on top of Nick.

>She worked her way up to his head, grabbing his left wrist.  
>The rabbit was careful not to get too close, but she could already smell him.  
>The faint scent of flowers...  
>She wanted to get closer, bury her nose into his neck.  
>But she was on a mission.  
>Nick heard the rapid clicks of a handcuff, his smug smile went away quickly  
>He looked over just in time to see the other cuff be secured to Judy’s heater.  
>She leaned in close to his ear, whispering  
>”A little time out for calling me cute.”  
>She slid off the bed and walked towards the door,  
>”I’ll be back soon.” She looked back to the chained Fox, giving him a wink.  
>”Carrots.” He pleaded,  
>She opened the door  
>”...Judy?”  
>She closed the door.

>Judy felt bad for leaving him there, but she had no breakfast for him, or coffee.  
>She needed to restock her fridge.  
>And think about the next step of her plan.  
>There was a nearby store, only a few minutes walk away. She could make the trip in 10 minutes.  
>While walking there, she gave thought to why Nick was acting the way he was.  
>While there she thought a little bit more.  
>Grabbing a few carrots, some frozen fish and bug patties, a box of instant coffee.  
>Nick liked his coffee with cream and two sugar cubes, she made sure to grab those too.  
>On the way back she was absolutely stumped, she had no idea.  
>She would have to ask him directly.  
>The rabbit checked the time on her phone.  
>8 minutes.  
>Judy stopped for a second outside her door, her heartbeat had quickened.  
>She slowly opened the door, bag of groceries in hand.  
>She was hit by a wall of scents, her entire apartment smelled like Fox.  
>An intoxicating smell  
>She dropped the bag upon seeing Nick.  
>”Nick.” She said quietly with concern,  
>”Judy! I- It’s…” Nick began,  
>She approached her Fox carefully after shoving the bag into the freezer.  
>”Mating season. For foxes.”  
>Well that explains a lot.  
>”Everything smells like you.” He finished quietly.  
>She glanced at him, then back at what had shocked her.  
>His impressive tent, pitched over his crotch, pitched for her.  
>Judy blinked, her mind was racing as fast as her heart beat  
>”Carrots…?”  
>She ran her paw over Nick’s chest, towards his tie, grabbing it and pulling it off.  
>The instant she touched his chest, that was her excuse.

>Judy threw the tie across the room and unbuttoned the first few buttons on Nick’s shirt.  
>She leaned in and buried her face into his neck, taking a deep sniff as she continued to undo buttons  
>Violets.  
>She closed her eyes and enjoyed the smell.  
>”Uh, Carrots?” Nick asked again, unsure.  
>Judy finished undoing his shirt, she slid her paw up and down Nick’s torso and chest.  
>”Is this really happening?”  
>Judy opened her eyes and lifted her face from his neck,  
>”This is happening.” She whispered back.

>Judy unbuttoned his pants and carefully slid them off,  
>Revealing his red rocket in all of its glory.  
>She crawled onto the foot of the bed, eyes on her prize.  
>Judy touched the tip of his cock with a finger, already feeling precum, she swirled it around his tip.  
>Nick inhaled audibly  
>The Rabbit put her paw down on the bed, brushing against his balls  
>She brought her head down, her cheek touching the side of his hot member  
>Exploring his knot with her tongue, heading up the shaft to the tip  
>Tasting his precum, a faint hint of sweet and musty  
>It wasn’t terrible.  
>She could get used to that taste.  
>Judy opened her mouth and took the first inch  
>She crawled closer, now on her knees. Her left paw was on Nick’s thigh, his cock still in her mouth  
>Her right touched his knot gently, fingers and thumb rubbing his member  
>She swirled her tongue over his tip, trying her best to please him while her right paw attended to the rest of his cock.  
>Her touch went up and down his shaft, feeling its hardness, its warmth  
>She glanced up to Nick  
>His head was leaned back, resting on her pillow, his breathing heavier.  
>”Carrots, keep going,”  
>Judy took his member out of her mouth and lifted her touch, resting both paws on his thighs.  
>He looked down to her while she slowly stood up and took off her pants and underwear  
>”Not yet, I have a place for you to cum in.” She quietly said, stepping forward, now over Nick  
>Nick grinned, “Well now I’m not going to complain.”

>No more thinking about plans or having dirt on Nick  
>She let her desires take over  
>Judy lowered her body over the Fox’s dick  
>She looked down and saw more precum on his tip, she lowered herself slowly, just so that her wet pussy touched his tip  
>Her hips rocked back and forth, smearing his precum over his slit, mixing their juices together  
>Nick grabbed her top and lifted it up, unable to fully take it off her  
>Judy took it from there, throwing the top off and tossing it aside to where his tie was  
>”Eager for a good time Nick?” She asked  
>”It would be a better time if one of my hands weren’t handcuffed.” He smiled back,  
>Judy shook her head, “Tsk tsk, you’re being punished, it stays on.”  
>”Then I hope you punish me more often, Officer Hopps.”  
>Nick caressed her thigh, sliding his hand up her side. He rubbed her chest with his thumb.  
>Judy stifled a giggle at his comment, and his touch  
>He tightened his grip and pulled her a little further down  
>Encouragement.

>Judy smiled, grabbing his arm and putting her other paw on his stomach for support, then slid his cock into her slit  
>She took deep breaths as it spread her wet pussy, after a few inches, she stopped  
>The excited bun felt her face get hotter  
>”Too much, Carrots?” Nick asked,  
>She shook her head, going up and down at a slow pace.  
>Every time she went down, she took a little bit more of his cock into her  
>Until she reached his knot, by now she was straddling him.  
>Judy leaned forwards and rested her body on Nick  
>He put his paw on her back and she put her chin on his chest, “Are you ready?”  
>She didn’t wait for a reply, she closed her eyes, grabbed pawfuls of Nick’s fur, and moved her hips up and down Nick’s rocket  
>Her breathing quickened, taking in Nick’s musk  
>She went faster and faster, her movements were like a jackhammer  
>Moaning in delight and shaking the bed  
>Nick let out quiet groans as his chest heaved up and down  
>It was bliss, she tightened her grip on Nick’s fur and convulsed in orgasm  
>Breathing in his scent with every breath taken, feeling the rhythm of his chest rising and falling  
>But she didn’t slow down  
>Nick flexed, Judy heard the handcuffs rattle, and his hand press harder on her back  
>She knew it was coming

>A second later she felt his cock pulse and twitch inside of her  
>She felt a rush of warmth and she began to slow down, all the stress of planning and work melted away into relaxation  
>Finally, she came to a stop, his cock still in her  
>She opened her eyes, loosened her grip on his fur, and took one more deep breath of his scent  
>Nick placed his hand on her head, brushing her head gently, the both of them enjoying the afterglow  
>”That was wild. Is it time for the handcuffs to come off?”  
>Judy gave him a smile  
>”Oh no. This is a punishment. I’m not done with you, Slick.”  
>Nick’s own smile faltered a little, “Oh.”  
>The words sunk deeper as he made connections between the rumors about the reproductive prowess of rabbits, and his own bun lying on his chest with his dick in her  
>”Oh god.”  
>He was in for a long night.


End file.
